<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons From The Music Room by IntriguedObsessively</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584180">Lessons From The Music Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntriguedObsessively/pseuds/IntriguedObsessively'>IntriguedObsessively</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rimming, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntriguedObsessively/pseuds/IntriguedObsessively</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is 17 and is attending a prestigious school for the musically gifted. Professor Lecter instructs him in piano and is intrigued by the beautiful boy with the fingers that could spin gold. How long before he takes the opportunity to instruct him in other lessons entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons From The Music Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLecter/gifts">SamLecter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalie3689/gifts">Evalie3689</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written anything like this before so I hope everyone goes easy on me.</p>
<p>I am inspired to no end by these two characters and their relationship and just had to get this idea down on paper. I am also inspired by the work of the amazing writers in this fandom whose works make my world go round on the daily.</p>
<p>I would encourage everyone to mind the tags before reading on further, Will is 17 in this and so there is the possibility that the content may be triggering to some. </p>
<p>So much love and endless thanks to my wonderful beta reader Evalie, you are a star.</p>
<p>Fingers crossed you enjoy, anything anyone wants to say come yell at me on Twitter, I am @IObsessively over there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final notes of Bach’s Goldberg Variations could be heard from the hallway as Will took a deep breath before entering his fifth period class. This was a good sign that Professor Lecter would be in better humor than usual for today’s lesson, everyone knew Bach was a specialty and particular passion of the Professor’s, though he played rarely. </p>
<p>Professor Hannibal Lecter had a reputation among the pupils of the Conservatory. He was cold as the gathered frost on a winter’s morning with lupine eyes that tracked every movement of your hands across the keys of the piano. His voice was low and commanding, his expectations high. It was an honor to be in his class but nerve wracking and challenging. Will was intimidated by the man, the strict curriculum he set and the shiver that ran down the length of his spine when he stood behind Will as he analyzed his performances. </p>
<p>Letting his chest deflate, Will steeled himself, wiped the beaded sweat from his brow and pushed open the door to the room. Not Professor Lecter, not exorbitant tuition fees that had nearly crippled his working class father, nor anything else had ever been able to bank the fires of Will’s passion for music. Will didn’t know where it had come from or how he’d ever been able to cultivate it to ends that saw him accepted into the best music school in the state, he just knew it was all consuming, the beauty that could be drawn from piano keys was carved into his soul. </p>
<p>Will sat down in his designated seat and took a moment to look around the room. He saw shafts of sunlight come from the high windows, dressed with slatted blinds, motes of dust dancing in the rays as if to the music that must surely permeate the very walls of the room. He saw the glittering of the same sun reflect off of the golden shine of the brass instruments gathered in a corner. He saw the ink blotched sheets of music scattered across the lid of the nearest piano. Mostly he saw before he felt, and now he felt as he always did, cursed and gifted at the same time with pure and innate empathy, the complex and varied emotions radiating from his classmates. Anticipation, fear, worry, panic, his classmates were a mixed lot, all talented in their own ways but young none the less and all of them shared in their awe of Professor Lecter.</p>
<p>His kaleidoscopic reverie of colors and insight was broken by the entry of Professor Lecter into the class, he moved in a way that was almost leonine, Will noticed, almost predatory. Professor Lecter commanded the attention of a class without having to open his mouth, every pair or eyes in the room snapped to meet his. </p>
<p>“Today we’ll be focusing on finger independence. Mr. Zeller, tell me how this skill would be achieved?”</p>
<p>Brian Zeller. Will had no fucking idea how he managed to keep his head above water in this class, he was lazy and more focused on chasing members of the opposite sex as opposed to practicing his scales or studying. </p>
<p>“Um, I uh, it would be achieved by practice?” Zeller fumbled and looked around sheepishly without moving his head, realizing he sounded like an unprepared dumbass.</p>
<p>“Practicing what exactly was the question Mr. Zeller. If you worked half as hard at your musical theory and proficiency as you do at cultivating your extracurricular interests shall we say, then you’d maybe have been able to give me the correct answer.” Lecter was had just cut a swathe through Zeller, Will winced and raised his hand to give the answer he knew and prayed it met expectations.</p>
<p>“It’s holding one note whilst playing other notes at the same time. When you are playing passages that are fast paced you want to be able to ensure that your sound quality is the same using all of your fingers. This exercise helps with this because it helps you learn to control your fingers and thus your tones with each finger.” </p>
<p>Professor Lecter cast his eyes over at Will and levelled him with what could only be considered to be a ravenous look. His fingers flexed instinctively, “I don’t recall having asked you, Mr. Graham, I consider it rude to call out when unprompted. You’ll see me after class.” Will felt a hot flush of anger suffuse his face, taken aback. “As it were, you are indeed correct, that is a thorough answer to my question, thank you, Mr. Graham.” Lecter drawled in his Eastern European affect. Will slumped in his chair, why the fuck did he even open his mouth, he thought. </p>
<p>The period blurred for Will after that, time moving both too quickly &amp; not quickly enough before the shrill ringing of the bell burst into the retreat he’d built for himself inside his head. He watched as his classmates dispersed before gathering his things and walking to Professor Lecter’s desk at the front of the room. The teacher didn’t look up from the music sheets on his desk so Will waited with growing trepidation at what the conversation about to be had would be like for him. </p>
<p>Eventually the Professor stood, it felt as if he towered over Will though at seventeen Will was nearing his full adult height. His broad frame cast a shadow over Will in the sun-drenched room and although warm from the summer light, Will felt himself shiver involuntarily. </p>
<p>“I see you, Will Graham” Lecter began, his maroon eyes shining at Will, “I see your talent, I see how you observe and absorb, I see that you are a level above your classmates both in terms of musical ability and intelligence, but I feel you know it and project it, you want to show off don’t you, that’s why you interrupted me today. We can’t have that, can we now?” Will didn’t know what to say, inside he was screaming out self-righteously that no he wasn’t some sort of fucking show off, he was just more intuitive and mature than the shitheads that populated the calls roster, he said nothing though and waited for what would come next.</p>
<p>“Follow me” said Professor Lecter. Will’s usually ruddy complexion blanched, the color draining from his cheeks before he swallowed and followed into the darker recesses of the corridors behind the music room. </p>
<p>Behind the music room was a veritable warren of sound proofed rooms. Rooms equipped for practicing any kind of music with any kind of instrument, storage rooms, rooms full of broken and abandoned equipment. A place not seen by many, there clung a dark scent of must and an impenetrable silence, no doubt owing to said soundproofing. Will felt the atmosphere of the place settle into the shiny curls atop his head as he dragged his feet behind Professor Lecter, his eyes adjusting to the low light enough to see the neglect wearing the rooms thin. They moved around a corner and came to a stop outside of a room Will had never been to before, it didn’t look in use not even as a hidden place to practice. The door was opened and they stepped inside, the sound of the door clicking closed amplified in Will’s ears.</p>
<p>There were no windows in the room, the heat was stifling. The room was padded with the sound proofing foam all the other rooms were. The furniture was sparse, a chair and a desk only. The desk Will noticed had straps on one end, two, one at the left and right sides, he couldn’t imagine what they were used for now or even in the table’s past life when it wasn’t mothballed.</p>
<p>Professor Lecter moved to sit in the chair and reclined, crossing his legs one over the other. Will remained frozen with his back against the closed door, waiting for what would happen next. “What do you imagine would be an appropriate punishment for this sort of behavior Mr. Graham? What would deter you from speaking out of turn in future against me? As far as I am concerned you need to learn to speak when you are spoken to and not a moment before, do you agree?” Will didn’t know what to say and voiced this to the professor, he really didn’t know how to stop himself from speaking out, from demonstrating his intellect, it gnawed at him to be released. </p>
<p>“This conservatory has a policy that favors corporal punishments when merited and at the discretion of the professor involved in handing down the punishment, did you know that Will?” Will shrunk into himself, minimizing himself in what he knew was a futile attempt to avoid the inevitable. Professor Lecter couldn’t abide rudeness, Will has been rude he now admitted and was in Lecter’s eyes deserving of whatever he deigned to do to Will in the isolated room. No one was within hearing distance even without the sound proofing insulating them both. </p>
<p>Professor Lecter uncrossed his legs and pushed himself up out of the chair with both hands on his knees, he walked to the opposite end of the desk to Will and motioned for Will to approach. “I will say everything to you once and only once, do you understand? You will do as I say, you will take what I give you and that will be the end of the matter, do you understand?” Will nodded, he couldn’t do anything else, whatever this was it would happen and he was powerless, incapacitated by the older man’s commanding voice, his position of authority over Will and the potent dominance rolling off of him in waves. </p>
<p>Will dropped his things at the door and approached as instructed to. He felt his shirt stick to his back and looked to his Professor to tell him what to do next. Surely, he wouldn’t hurt him he though, hoped. He cast this wishful thinking aside and replaced it with fearful disbelief as he was told to place both hands palm down on the desk.</p>
<p>Will concentrated on the varnished swirls of the wooden desk, the scratches built up over years that told innumerable stories of pupils and lessons past. He felt in the churn of his stomach that he was about to leave trace of his own lesson learned on the desk’s gnarled surface in the near to immediate future. He steeled himself.</p>
<p>“I am going to strike you ten times and for every strike you will call out a count” Professor Lecter moved around the desk to the back of Will. Will felt the teacher crowd behind him and invade his space, placing a hand that felt strong and huge against the small of Will’s narrow back. Will was panicking, his breaths coming in shallow pants, he felt himself shake with fear, confusion, he was vibrating with uncertainty because this didn’t feel normal, this felt strange, cruel and unusual. Why was he touching Will like this, what was he going to do to him, how was he going to hit him? Will felt himself being bent over the desk, felt the hard edge of the desk bump against his thighs as he was spread over it. </p>
<p>“Stretch your arms out on either side of you and hold onto the desk, do not move from this position” Lecter said, his voice remained calm, no audible ripples in its demeanor. Will felt him stand back and waited for what would happen next. He waited and waited, the moment drawing out like an unspooled ribbon, he felt exposed, raw, subjugated and so, so young, his legs shifted in discomfort. </p>
<p>Will heard a belt buckle being pulled loose and with a sickening realization that this was going to hurt, steeled himself. The first blow crashed against his slim thighs with a snap, he cried one, two and three as he was struck again and again. The fourth, fifth and sixth blows he knew would leave bruises that would color his ass and thighs for days, the seventh onwards he felt would most certainly have drawn red patterned welts on his pale skin that would ensure he burned and ached with every step and seat taken. He cursed the Professor from hell to high water and back again but he refused to break, every number managed to crawl its way up out of his throat and though his eyes brimmed with tears he determinedly refused to let them fall. He wouldn’t give in to this. </p>
<p>When he was done, Will felt Professor Lecter stand back from him and loop his belt back around his waist. He leaned his sweat damp forehead against the desk and felt the adrenaline course through his veins, Will felt burning heat on his backside and legs but no significant pain for the minute although he knew it would arrive soon. He made to remove his hands from the desk, his knuckles drained pale from gripping so hard but stopped dead when he heard Lecter say “I didn’t tell you to move Will, stay where you are, I’m not finished.” </p>
<p>Will’s heart gave a lurch as the Professor came around and grasped his wrists pulling them to where the strange straps he’d noticed earlier were. He watched as the straps were looped around his hands and winced as they were pulled tight. He was bound, there was no going anywhere now. Clearly this wasn’t over. </p>
<p>“Nothing affects you does it Will? You seem to exist within your own mind. I watch you in my class and you give nothing away. I’ve wanted to know you for quite some time now. Now I will see you fully, inside and out.” Will’s blood bubbled as it circulated his body, he felt feverish. He felt his legs numb as the professor loosened his slacks and pulled them down to cinch at the broadest part of his thighs. His underwear next, pulled down only enough to bare his ass, elastic just underneath his balls. He was exposed in every possible way.</p>
<p>Hands smoothed their way over the abused skin of his ass and thighs where the belt had hit him. Every inch inspected and almost revered by the older man. Will shifted as the chafe of the wood against his groin became sore. He made no sound, he felt like he was being used, no one except himself had seen his body this way and yet here he was being touched by a man more than twice his age, his teacher. </p>
<p>“You will feel these marks for days Will and when you think of this punishment, you will think of me. About how I’ve now seen you, colored you in beautiful shades of purple and blue. The bruises will resemble petals fallen from a dying flower. Has anyone ever touched you before Will?”</p>
<p>“No sir,” said Will, his voice breaking. </p>
<p>“You didn’t cry or scream when I was striking you. It’s most disappointing,” Lecter lamented as he began to rub circles into Will’s tender skin. “I think I should like to hear you scream, cry out for me.” </p>
<p>Another strike rained down, open handed and stinging. Another, another, another. Both cheeks, thighs. Lecter grips the bottom of Will’s shirt in his other hand and pushes it up his back, exposing swathes of creamy teenaged skin. His rhythm becomes staccato and brutal and Will finally screams.</p>
<p>He is burning, Will feels like he is caught in a flame. He tries to squirm away but the straps around his wrists and the broad hand at his back keep him trapped as though in a vice. He can’t escape the sensations. With every blow he feels his body smash against the lip of the desk and it’s as though he is rutting against it. His dick begins to fatten, as the blood rushes to his lower extremities and his temperature rises. Something in him is connecting with the pain, aligning with it. He cries for the Professor to stop, and finally he does. </p>
<p>Lecter pants with the exertion, Will can tell he has thrown himself into this, has relished it. He doesn’t have time to analyze the man’s motivations or his own unusual reaction to the physical sensations before the same broad hand moves to his ass again. “You react to the pain as though stimulated by it Will, your cheeks are glowing with my handprints and yet you grind yourself against the desk, do you crave a rough handling, are you so used to being treated like a delicate little teacup that you relish being treated like this?” </p>
<p>Will heard a moan escape his lips. Did he like this? Was this unexpected violence sparking a reaction in his gut or was it the intimate touch of a man older than him, who’d taken him and had bound him against his will to a desk in an isolated room, rendered him helpless and ripe for plucking. Will felt his dick thicken more and start to rise within the tight space between his balls and the underside of the desk. He could smell his own arousal. It felt good and bad in equal measure. He was pretty sure that he should feel violated by the situation, the advantages taken of him by the older man. Somehow, he did and he didn’t. Whatever he was feeling, he ashamedly admitted to himself, he wanted more. </p>
<p>“I’ve taught you many lessons Will, how to make your fingers fly across the keys of a piano, how to conduct yourself when engaging with me in front of others and now what happens if you don’t behave in the manner I expect of you, is there another lesson I could teach you now with you laid bare before me?”</p>
<p>Will struggled against his bonds. “Touch me. Please,” he begged. “Hurt me again”.</p>
<p>This was a revelation to Will, he felt like an explosive ignited. This was taboo he knew that but he craved the pain more than he cared to admit, he wouldn’t stop if Professor Lecter wouldn’t. </p>
<p>Will felt his legs kicked further apart and the hand that had been pinning him down splayed across his back pushing him flat to the desk raising his ass in the air. <br/>The Professor didn’t make to release the straps from Will’s wrists, instead he raked his nails down Will’s back raising vivid rakes across his skin. Will felt his erection inflate to its fullest as his bruised ass cheeks were pulled apart and the professor pressed a smooth finger against the tight pucker of the rosiest pink. A hand came from underneath to cup his heavy ball-sack and Will mewled. No one had touched him there before and he writhed, overcome. Pre-come beaded like a pearlescent opal at the slit of his blushing cock and trickled down his swollen shaft coming to gather on Professor Lecter’s fingertips, webbing between them. </p>
<p>“You are a needy boy aren’t you, look at you bowing that back for me, you are leaking all over my hands. Are you attracted to men, Will? Or is the pain that arouses you so? Maybe it’s both, maybe it’s being stripped bare and bound whilst I hit you and take liberties with your little body?”</p>
<p>“I am going to pull the most beautiful, visceral notes from you Will. Your body will sing for me.”</p>
<p>And sing he did, his voice crescendoing as Professor Lecter crouched to lave a hot, wet stripe with his broad tongue from Will’s balls, to his perineum, right up to his tight, virgin asshole. His noises became less tuneful and more guttural as he felt that tongue spike through his puckered entrance, penetrating him to the fullest. This was overwhelming, he’d never felt as stimulated, his skin felt electrified and his dick hung heavy, engorged, seeping viscous milky pre-come. </p>
<p>“You taste as good as I imagined you might Will, fresh sweat and musk.” Lecter funnelled hot, wet spit into Will’s widening asshole and Will felt himself become slicker. His face suffused with heat, embarrassed and yet turned on by how arousing it felt to be used so. </p>
<p>Will yearned to take hold of his pulsing cock and slide his hand from root to tip to allay the ache he felt there. It was no use trying to though, the bonds bit at his slim wrists, he was pinned. </p>
<p>The Professor continued to mercilessly tongue fuck Will, pausing every now and then to gently circle his stretching rim that was starting to feel puffy and sore. Suddenly Will felt a thick finger being pushed into him, he grimaced at the slight burn but at the same time felt something bloom. hot in his belly, sparks igniting as a crooked finger grazed something deep inside. Will felt there was a cacophony of feelings overwhelming him, bouncing off of the walls of his insides, he had touched himself before but had never felt like this. He felt as though his very core had been breached, the two fingers now inside him pushing deeper, filling him up until he felt he couldn’t take anymore.</p>
<p>“Open up for me beautiful boy, I want to see you clench around my fingers” the Professor commanded, his voice smoky and low, coloured with arousal, “I want to see you stretch for me, flutter around whatever I put inside you” at that Professor Lecter pulled his fingers from knuckle deep inside Will and spread his cheeks open, proceeding to spit inside Will again “look at how you gape for me, I spit inside you and it doesn’t touch the sides, I think you’ve been ripe for this for some time, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Will could only whimper “yes sir, please sir” he’d been reduced to near incoherency by the older man’s ministrations and felt like he was needy for something, he wanted a hot, thick cock forced inside him until he screamed. No one would hear him here, no one to hear him debase himself and beg to get fucked. He felt his ass released and a succession of open handed slaps rain down on him, he tried to count but got lost completely in a haze of pain and want. </p>
<p>Without warning Will felt his hair being gripped at the base of his skull and his head being pulled back so as to arch his back and further present his ass to the Professor. He yelped, he couldn’t move and the position put stress on his lithe body, he felt an ache start within him and sweat coat his back in a salty sheen. He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t predict what would happen to him next.</p>
<p>“Let’s get into the final act of our little performance shall we?” Will bucked as he felt the blunt head of Professor Lecter’s cock slip into him, he shivered at the thought of how such a thick shaft would fit inside his little body, surely there wouldn’t be enough room and he’d be split in two?! “Will you are going to recite for me your piano scales, I want this to be an educational experience in more ways than one, I want you to concentrate and call them out to me as I fuck you.. begin”</p>
<p>“C Major!” Will screamed as he felt his asshole being pierced by the Professor’s slick cock, all the way to the hilt in one rough thrust he went. Will’s vision went white at the edges. “D Major!” Another thrust, all the way out and then back in again, the most obscene noises being drawn from Will’s body. “I want to hear you scream for me Will” Professor Lecter had begun to pant and had moved one large hand to Will’s hip in a bruising grip that allowed him to set a punishing pace. Another rough pull of Will’s hair had his scalp throbbing, he had started to shake and could feel the chafe of the desk against his slim thighs.</p>
<p>“E Major, F Major, A Major, please, I can’t, please” Will’s voice was growing hoarse and yet the pounding continued, the slap of skin on skin reverberating around the small room. “Take it sweet boy, take everything i have to give you, you are gripping my cock so tight” The Professor’s thrusts had begun to grow erratic and Will knew he was going to be used until he was filled up with ropes of hot come. His own dick began weakly spurting his own release, stimulation coming from the rub of a cock against that curious nub inside him as his hands were still tightly bound, the straps now cutting red ribbons into the pale canvas of his wrists. He continued to beg and babble and writhe, overcome with sensation. </p>
<p>Finally the hand wrapped in and around the now soaked curls at Will’s nape loosened, two strong hands now gripped him by the shoulders and slammed him face first into the desk top, he felt his chest compressed and briefly struggled, feeling trapped. He was trapped, held down, ridden with a brutality that Will in his sexual inexperience and naivety, could barely comprehend. </p>
<p>Professor Lecter came with a quiet groan, nothing more than that, Will heard nothing but a silence that spoke volumes as he felt a throbbing inside of himself, a creamy wetness that filled him up and made him feel like an animal who had been bred. They both shook in the aftermath, Will felt completely spent, the sweat on his skin started to cool and he chilled. The hands were removed from his shoulders, the straps that had cruelly bitten into his skin released, he must be boneless, he thought. He felt feeling being rubbed back into his arms and a strong embrace pulling him from being bent over. He heard a whisper in his ear, soft as a summer breeze “you did so well Will, my best student by far, we must do this again, I’ll play your body like an instrument and craft your delicious noises into symphonies. Until then, you best prepare yourself for your next class.” </p>
<p>At that Will was left to gather his scattered thoughts, his dignity and his clothes. He would wear bracelets of smudged purple and blue for days, feel the throb of burning handprints on his behind, the bone deep ache of being fucked so thoroughly for those same days. He could feel the semen leaking from him and running sticky down his legs as he dressed himself and knew that he was marked. Will had been used and dominated, a position of power abused to take more than a fill of him, and yet he felt anticipation ripples across his skin. </p>
<p>Will Graham had taken the first of his lessons from the music room, both carnal and cruel. He intended to learn many many more at Professor Lecter’s practiced hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>